Past decade has witnessed a plethora of advancements and various competitive techniques in the field of data and voice communication over wired and wireless networks. Most of the organizations, whether product providers or service providers, focus on building strong customer relationships through various approaches, such as the provision of satisfactory customer care services. Accordingly, a customer care representative or a help-desk agent at a call center or a commercial organization communicates with the customers, or other individuals, to respond to the queries on different products/services, recommend new services/products, or provide technical support on existing services/products, over different communication channels.
The communication between the entities, i.e., the customer and the customer care executive, may be text-based or voice-based conversation. To ensure a high level of customer satisfaction, such conversations are recorded for quality analysis. The recorded conversations are manually reviewed, for categorization, on a periodic basis based on pre-defined criteria, such as addressing to the customer by the agent, correctly thanking the customer for correspondence, using correct grammar, focusing on the subject matter, emotions and the like. Such categorization may allow the organization or the service provider to draw one or more inferences. For example, categorizing the text content (transmitted during an ongoing communication between a customer care representative and a customer) into one or more categories may help to the organization to determine whether the customer is satisfied with the services. However, the manually categorizing the text content while the conversation is taking place may be arduous.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.